"Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson
"Since U Been Gone" is a song recorded by American singer Kelly Clarkson from her second studio album, Breakaway (2004). The song, which was written and produced by Max Martin and Lukasz "Dr. Luke" Gottwald, was released as the lead single from Breakaway two weeks before the album was released. It is an uptempo pop rock and power pop power ballad that infuses electronic sound with a mixture of soft and loud alternative rock sound. Martin originally wrote "Since U Been Gone" with Pink in mind but she turned it down. It was then given to Hilary Duff but she rejected the song because she could not reach its higher notes. The song was finally given to Clarkson after Clive Davis convinced the writers to give it to her. Clarkson decided to add heavier guitars and harder drums to the song after noticing that the demo had an obvious pop sound. Lyrically, the song is written from a woman's point of view where she expresses her sense of relief with the end of her troubled relationship. "Since U Been Gone" received positive reviews from music critics who considered the song to be the highlight of Breakaway. Critics also felt that it was one of the best pop songs in the last decade. Rolling Stone ranked it at number 482 of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time in 2010.1 "Since U Been Gone" was a commercial success. In the United States, the song peaked at number two on the Billboard Hot 100, behind "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent and Olivia. It topped the US Pop 100 for six consecutive weeks and the US Pop Songs for seven consecutive weeks respectively. It was certified platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for shipments of over one million copies sold. "Since U Been Gone" was also a worldwide success, peaking in the top five in Austria, Australia, Ireland, the Netherlands and the United Kingdom. It also peaked in the top ten in Norway, Germany and Switzerland. Clarkson performed "Since U Been Gone" at the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards and at the 2006 BRIT Awards. It has been included on the set-list of Clarkson's many tours. The song's accompanying music video was directed by Alex De Rakoff, which shows Clarkson ruining her ex-boyfriend's apartment. The music video was nominated for three awards in the 2005 MTV Music Awards, winning two out of the three awards namely Best Female Video and Best Pop Video. At the 48th Grammy Awards, the song won the award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. "Since U Been Gone" was covered by many artists, notably the American rock band A Day to Remember, indie rocker Ted Leo as well as the Canadian indie rock band, Tokyo Police Club, and used in Brazilian soap opera Malhação. Lyrics 1 Here's the thing, we started out friends It was cool, but it was all pretend Yeah, yeah, since you been gone You dedicated, you took the time Wasn't long till I called you mine Yeah, yeah, since you been gone 1 And all you'd ever hear me say Is how I pictured me with you That's all you'd ever hear me say Chorus But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah Thanks to you, now I get what I want Since you been gone 2 How can I put it? You put me on I even fell for that stupid love song Yeah, yeah, since you been gone 2 How come I'd never hear you say "I just wanna be with you" (Be with you) I guess you never felt that way Chorus But since you been gone I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want Since you been gone Bridge You had your chance, you blew it Out of sight, out of mind Shut your mouth, I just can't take it Again and again and again and again 2 Since you been gone (Since you been gone) I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah Thanks to you (Thanks to you) Now I get, I get what I want I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah Thanks to you (Thanks to you) Now I get (I get) You should know (You should know) That I get, I get what I want Outro Since you been gone Since you been gone Since you been gone Why It Rocks # Unlike the songs, Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) and Because of You, The production and lyrics are amazing and extremely simple. # The song received a Grammy Award for Best Female Pop Vocal Performance. # The song received positive reviews like AOTY,when gave song score 82/100 # The music video was awesome and well-edited # Ever since it was first released, the track would go on to transform three individuals' careers, Clarkson's included, and would serve as a sign of what was coming for the pop-music scene. It’s still the best pop song released in the past decade. # The pop/rock hybrid sound kept the song’s catchy hook from overstaying its welcome. The Only Bad Quality # A Day To Remember made an awful cover of this song. Video Category:2000s Category:Kelly Clarkson Songs Category:Pop rock Category:Power pop Category:Alternative rock Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Greatest Moments in Music History